1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a hoist and positioning apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to portable hoist and positioning apparatus adapted to support a load at various elevations. Specifically, the invention relates to such a portable hoist and positioning apparatus in which the load may be accurately positioned relative to a floor, and the load position may be locked to prevent the load's movement relative to the floor.
2. Background Information
Many industrial and manufacturing processes require that equipment or materials be positioned at various elevations relative to a floor or a production line.
It is often necessary for equipment to be accurately positioned relative to a production line, especially when automated manufacturing equipment is used on the production line. Moreover, it is also important that once the equipment is accurately positioned relative to the production line, that it remains so positioned without workers continually rechecking the equipment position. The accurate positioning of equipment relative to the production line is itself difficult, but given the continued movement and vibration indicative of a manufacturing setting, the continued accuracy of a preset position is also difficult to achieve.
Stationary supports are one method of achieving and maintaining accurate machine position. While stationary supports are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, these supports can be relatively costly, require significant floor space, and are not easily adjusted. Further, the need often exists for supports which not only provide elevational adjustment of the load, but the need also exists for a hoist and positioning apparatus which may be moved from location to location in an industrial or manufacturing setting.
Product labeling is one example of a manufacturing process which requires that equipment be accurately positioned relative to the product line. Products are generally labeled via a label applicator which must be accurately positioned relative to the product line to assure that the label is accurately applied to the product or product container. Moreover, the accurate positioning of the label applicator must be maintained to assure that through time, the labeling machine does not move up or down as in either situation, the label would not be correctly applied to the product.
Further, label applicators are often moved between various production lines, and positioned at various elevations with respect thereto for proper application of labels to products having a variety of sizes and configurations.
Various hoist apparatus and adjustable mounting stands are disclosed in the prior art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,883 and 4,971,292. While the hoist apparatus included in the above-mentioned patents are presumably sufficient for the purpose for which they are intended, they do not provide a hoist apparatus which may be accurately positioned relative to the floor or production line, such that the accurate position may be maintained indefinitely without the need for workers to continually recheck the load position. Further, none of the prior art devices are easily adjusted from one elevation to another such that any chosen elevation may be accurately determined, and maintained.
Therefore, the need exists for a portable and adjustable hoist apparatus in which the load position is accurately determined and maintained relative to the production line. Moreover, the need exists for a portable and adjustable hoist apparatus wherein the load's elevation relative to the production line may be easily adjusted, and in which the portable and adjustable hoist apparatus itself may be moved from location to location while maintaining an accurate load position relative to a production line.